Your Soul Entwines With Mine
by Yumi Akimoto
Summary: “…Our souls will fully be one…” she murmurs before her last breath stops. No matter what, Hermione’s soul is promised to entwine eternally with Ron’s, not till death do them part, but till the end of the world. [One Shot, RHr]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's wonderful creation, even if I want to so badly. Sigh

**A/N: **This came into my mind out of the blues, and while I wrote this I cried many times! I hope you like this, and hopefully tears will work for you,. I'm still teary-eyed from this, the saddest story I've ever written….

* * *

**Your Soul Entwines With Mine**

The bright afternoon light shone into a bedroom of the Burrow, washing its rays over a woman's face and forcing her to wake up from her slumber. She opened an eye to look at her surroundings, oblivious to the beautiful day waiting outside but reminiscing about the wonderful dream she had, about the man she hadn't been able to love for a long time.

Hermione Granger slowly got up to a sitting position on the bed, careful not to alert any of the pain to suffer her body. She set her eyes at the view outside her window, revealing birds flying gracefully above the backyard where many children were scrambling around as if Christmas was arriving six months earlier. The corners of her lips curled into a jovial smile joining in the joyous air kissing her skin, and her dream of relieving the past she had with Ron.

-----------------------------------------

_"Hermione!__ We won!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Hermione turned around and found Ron running towards the large crowd awaiting more news of the battle in the Entrance Hall. Everyone stared at Ron with wide, perplexed eyes, daring him to tell more of the war going on outside on Hogwarts's grounds._

_"WE WON THE WAR!" Ron bellowed so everyone could hear. "HARRY DEFEATED VOLDEMORT!" _

_Immediately everyone broke into an ear-splitting roar of victory, hugging one another not caring which house they belong to. Hermione, forgetting her duty to nurse wounded ones, ran to the red-haired man and hugged him, joining the screams of triumph no one hesitated to hold back. Finally, after three years of war, peace was assured to prevail forever._

_"Oh god, this is…it's really happening! I dreamt of this day for so long!" Hermione exclaimed in one short breath, her heart still pounding with pure happiness._

_Ron tightened his arms around her waist and touched his nose with hers. "Yeah, and the first thing I'm going to do is marry you!"_

-----------------------------------------

Hermione still felt the pure euphoria of both peace in the world and the greatest love she had for that one man. It was a very long time ago, buried in memories, but every thought brought a smile to her face, from their friendship to the day he confessed that his ultimately strong feelings for her. Fate made their paths cross and destined the sun to shine over their future, bringing the ending of the war to the fusion of two people.

-----------------------------------------

_"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Hermione Jane Granger as your lawful wedded wife, to love her, respect her, cherish her and share your gifts and fortune with her, till death do you part?" Dumbledore questioned._

_Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as he answered without doubts. "I do." And he inserted the golden band onto her finger. He had the happiest grin across his face; Hermione thought it was becoming more of a goofy one. _

_Dumbledore then turned to her with a smile himself. "Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your lawful wedded husband, to love him, respect him, cherish him and share your gifts and fortune with him, till death do you part?"_

_With the widest smile she ever could stretch, she answered. "I do." And with that she inserted the other golden band onto his finger._

_Dumbledore brought their wands and enjoined them together resembling a cross, then a golden light surrounded the two wands, a ceremony of combining the wands as well as their souls entwining to one very powerful spirit. _

_"You are now Mr and Mrs Weasley, and you may kiss the bride, Ronald," Dumbledore permitted Ron, looking at the couple with pride and bliss._

_Ron pulled his new wife into his arms and gently kissed her with pure reverence. Hermione couldn't hold back tears of joy and felt herself and Ron smiling as she heard the people breaking the silence into loud cheers and applause. The couple broke apart and at once everyone threw confetti over them. Harry and Ginny, the best man and bridesmaid were the most excited duo, making sure they were showered with rose petals. Before heading down the aisle, Ron grinned at Hermione and mouthed the words, "I love you forever."_

-----------------------------------------

Hermione picked up the framed photo from her beside table and gazed at it with a small smile. It was a picture taken on their wedding day, both in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes and laughing constantly. She chuckled at the thought of how the picture was taken, which Harry suddenly appeared and snapped a picture hurriedly. She recalled vividly that Ron chased him around the Burrow backyard and in the end he hexed Harry to tap dance as Ginny and Hermione watched animatedly.

-----------------------------------------

_Hermione knocked on the door of Professor Dumbledore's office, and a muffled voice was heard from inside. "Come in."_

_She opened the door and entered, finding the Headmaster standing by the window with a grim expression._

_"Professor, any news from Harry and Ron?"__ Hermione asked pleasantly. She was still preserving that smile across her face even though it was already six months since the war. Harry and Ron, along with other Aurors and volunteers, went to hunt down escaped Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters._

_Dumbledore sighed exhaustedly as he gazed into the orange evening sky. The setting sun seemed to be lavishing the earth with golden rays, but with the silence, Hermione sensed something was terribly wrong. It was a few seconds before the Headmaster of Hogwarts turned back to the puzzled witch and placed a sympathising hand on her shoulder. _

_"I must inform you of this terrible news, Hermione." Dumbledore paused for a while, as if it took painful mouths of breath to continue speaking. "Ron… the Dementors performed the Kiss on him."_

_At first the fact didn't seem to register in Hermione's mind. She expected Dumbledore to laugh out and scream it was all a joke. She spun her head everywhere around the room and wondered whether there were people hiding, ready to jump out and surprise her with another trick. _

_But when she turned back to the old wizard and saw the seriousness, realisation slapped her hard, and only did she face the fact that Dumbledore never lied. The smile once plastered prettily on her face now vanished and replaced with utter horror._

_"No…" she murmured urgently. "He's a qualified Auror, and Harry's with him… he can't have - " _

_"He lost his wand and Harry wasn't with him," Dumbledore replied shortly in a shaking voice. "the Dementors took that opportunity to avenge the death of Lord Voldemort," _

_"Professor, there's got to be something else to help them," Hermione insisted, but knew she was hoping against hope. "He could have been terribly weak or something…"_

_Hermione's determination was admired for such a young, burning spirit, yet what was done, was forever done. Dumbledore continued. "He is truly, a soulless human now."_

_Upon his words, her heart just shattered into a thousand pieces, like porcelain china accidentally knocked to the floor. She was married to Ron, he wanted to have a family and live happily ever after, just like every fairytale she read in her childhood days. Her cheeks, moments ago full of dimples, were now dampened with tears._

_"Though, Harry told me Ron left a message for you. He wrote it weeks before, and I believe, it is the right time for you to read."_

_Dumbledore anchored his hand into his pocket and pulled out an envelop, with scarlet words '_To Hermione Weasley_' written on the front. With a quivering hand, she took it and bit her tongue to hold back screams, fearing the worst as she unfolded the parchment and read. _

Dearest Hermione,

I love you, thousands times more than how much I say. You're such a beautiful, spirited witch, and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my beloved wife. But when I'm wounded beyond any medical help, I want you to kill me. I know you'll deny this if I talked to you, but I trust you the most. I've faith that I'll die in peace in your arms. I'll be waiting for you, with all the love and remembrance. Goodbye.

Forever your husband, Ron

_Hermione just sank on the chair behind her and buried her face in her palms. The tears she held back in valour were released to express the pain she had to endure. She couldn't believe her most precious person was gone, and she worst of all, she didn't have the chance to say her farewells to him, instead had to be the one to kill him._

-----------------------------------------

Hermione remembered how unbearable it felt, given the duty, the feared permission to end the life of the person she'd kept her promise in their wedding vows. "_To love, respect and cherish him, along with the share of all her gifts and fortune"_. Of all mentioned, she was truly abiding them, but for the sake of them she had no other choices.

-----------------------------------------

_The room was filled with their family and all their closest friends, everyone crying and hugging one another. When Hermione entered, they were all hurdled in the middle of the room, probably saying their last goodbye to _him_. Only did she close the door, a little too noisily, when all of them jumped and looked at the new arrival. They moved away from Ron to Hermione to give their condolences._

_She wasn't listening to any of the consoling words given and no response came when she was embraced. She could hear loud cries from around, she could see Dumbledore, the Weasley family, her fellow Gryffindors, friends and a few people from the Ministry of Magic along with Minister Cornelius Fudge. She was floating in deep sea of thoughts, affecting her greatly by the one mission to accomplish._

_She made slow steps to the middle of the room, where two people were hugging the red-haired man sitting on a chair. When they got up they were recognised as Harry and Ginny and upon the sight of Hermione, they went to enfold her in their arms as the trio wept together._

_"I'm so sorry I couldn't save him, 'Mione…" Harry's voice drifted off, comforting Ginny who hadn't said a word since she heard the devastating news._

_Hermione patted Ginny on her back, understanding the exact feeling of such loss for a brother, but in Hermione's case was her husband. Ginny looked up into Hermione's face and managed to mutter._

_"I…I trust you to do this, Hermione."_

_Hermione nodded grimly, as the two women hugged each other with more sobbing. Harry pulled Ginny to a side as Hermione advanced towards the very man she longed to meet for the past hour. She was even more plunged deeper into the hole of despair by the sight of Ron staring blankly into an empty space with his unfocused eyes and his mouth slightly opened._

_She bent down before the soulless figure and cupped his cheek with one hand, gazing at him as once, only a few days ago he did with such love shown in the eyes. Then she cradled him in her arms, letting herself cry more than ever. _

_She stroked her hand through his red hair in anguish, and kissed him gently on the lips. One last kiss for the man she wouldn't grow old together, nor had children and raised them like how she always dreamt. They weren't married any longer than four months, but had to let death did them part on that very day._

_"I'll never stop loving you, Ron," Hermione whispered, before lowering a kiss on his forehead. "Wait for me…"_

_Ron remained in her warm arms as she grudgingly retrieved her wand from her robes. The cries around her grew louder knowing the time had arrived. Hermione swayed a little, feeling faint though fortunately was saved by the instant support of Harry and Ginny._

_"I'm fine…" Hermione assured stubbornly with broken determination._

_Harry and Ginny stayed by her side, embracing her as she took one last look at Ron, her love, her life, resting safely in her arms. Despite the inscrutable face, he mirrored an enlightened angel, forever asleep, so calmly. _

I'll meet you soon, very soon, my love_, Hermione thought agonisingly._

_She bit her trembling lips mercilessly to stop herself from what she was doing. Inside she was bellowing to stop all this madness, pleading to stop herself from killing her loved one. But she had to, she had to end his suffering, let Ron pass away in peace._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

-----------------------------------------

Hermione let silent cries out despite all the ache needling her body with just that little action. She cried for all the torment she had to go through, killing him, burying her husband. She shut her eyes in sadness of losing such a perfect person, even though that was nearly twenty years ago.

She was a woman in her late thirties, but due to injuries she obtained in the war, they caused internal wounding that began to weaken her year by year. But that didn't stop herself from getting pregnant and giving birth to a healthy child eight months after Ron's death.

"Mum?"

Hermione turned to the door of her room and saw her daughter, Emyral enter the room. She smiled from her bed and attempted to get up and invite her in, but whimpered out painfully instead. Emyral immediately ran to her mother's aid.

"Mum, don't hurt yourself just to greet me," Emyral said softly, lying Hermione back on the bed as she rubbed her chest to soothe the pain.

"Don't worry about me, Emy, I'm okay," Hermione replied, but allowed herself to lie back on the pillows.

"No you're not, mum. I'm really afraid you'll - " Emyral couldn't finish her sentence, fearing what she said would really happen.

The bedroom door opened once again and Harry's head poked through the gap. He grinned at Hermione as he strode into the room and took a seat by the bed.

"How're you doing, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he took Hermione's hand in his.

"I'm good, thanks," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. "How's Ginny?"

"She wants to come and see you, but the kids are getting on her nerves," Harry replied, still grinning in triumph for escaping his four very hyper children.

Hermione laughed happily, familiar with her best friend's expertises in leaving his children for Ginny to handle, unluckily. She was about to speak when she felt a huge lump in her throat and coughed loudly in pain.

Harry gently pulled her to a sitting position and Emyral patted her back to help with the coughs. "I don't want to lose you like dad, mum," The red-haired girl suddenly croaked pleadingly.

"My time would come, Emy," Hermione reassured. "you have to be strong, Harry and Ginny will take care of you."

"But you won't be here with me to see my N.E.W.T. results," Emyral lamented as her voice wavered. "you…you won't be celebrating all my future with me."

Hermione raised her hand to put a flaming red strand of hair behind Emyral's ear. "I can't celebrate with you, but you know that your father and I will be smiling from above. We're inside you, as long and always you live on this earth."

She coughed even more and felt life slowly edging away from her body. She was growing weak and tired, very tired and sleepy. She slumped back on the bed with the knowledge that she will drift off to a very long sleep, to a world where dreams were born.

"I… I can't hold on much longer," Hermione whispered with breathing difficulty. She gestured her daughter to climb on her bed and accompany her, and Emyral did as she was requested, snuggling against Hermione's frail body and she shut her eyes in tears.

"Emy, be strong," Hermione cooed the young girl in her arms. She planted a soft kiss on the girl's forehead before continuing. "You have your father's powerful spirit; I know you'll make us proud."

Harry bended his body down to embrace the dying woman too as his eyes were filled with tears and sorrow. "You're too young to die, Hermione," he cried aloud. "Emy's too young to lose her only parent left."

"No one decides when I should die. I'm not afraid of death," Hermione answered with bravery as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "I just can't bear to leave all of you wonderful people."

Harry smiled at her as he wiped her tears from her pale cheeks. "Always the strong Hermione I know."

"Harry…" Hermione started. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Tell everyone that I love them, Ginny, Molly, Arthur and everyone else." She pressed her cheek against her daughter's forehead. "Take care of Emy for me."

"I will, 'Mione," Harry assured. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering, "We'll never forget you."

In the warmth of her daughter and her best friend as well as brother-in-law, despite the air filled with sounds of cries and weeps in the room, Hermione could finally go in peace. "Oh how I miss Ron so much, I'll finally reunite with him…"

"…Our souls will fully be one…"

When no more quickened breaths were heard, the young red-haired girl and her uncle rose to examine the bushy-haired woman's condition. Instead, they choked in uncontrollable sobs, clutching each other for comfort as they saw the laying figure was no longer alive and breathing. Hermione was gone.

As the older man left to announce her death and the girl buried her face on her mother's stomach in tears, the sun shone brighter than ever with the rays piercing through the windows and resting on the dead woman's body. A visible smile was seen across her face, blissful and calm. The sunlight gave the impression of inviting her to the heavens, to gift her wings of an angel and fly towards the sky.

Though knowingly, her soul was promised to entwine eternally with her loved one forever, not till death did them part, but till the end of the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Very very sad, I know. Are you crying? Coz I still am! And to express how you feel about this story, please leave a review! Be it flame, praises, constructive criticism, everyone wants reviews right? And you'd probably be strangling me... 


End file.
